


The People You Leave Behind

by QueenOfAngst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gay, M/M, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Dies, Sad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAngst/pseuds/QueenOfAngst
Summary: When Peter dies, he is assigned to be Tony's Guardian angelBeta credit: Thwippin-churros





	1. Prologue

Peter reads a lot about dying. He reads books where characters die in so many different ways. Allegedly, if someone were to be crushed by a building, they wouldn't feel anything because of the shock. He could see that. Just the mental image of a bunch of concrete boulders falling from the sky terrifies him. Their body simply cuts off all of the pain until eventually they die from blood loss or oxygen deprivation. However, Peter can in fact confirm, that is a bunch of bullshit. 

Everything hurts. That's basically the only thing he can focus on. The pain. It's sharp pains mixed with searing burns from the grinding of the rigid rocks rubbing against his skin. He feels like someone punched in the gut, only the feeling of when it impacts doesn't go away. He can hear the cracking of his bones, the heavy weight on his chest denying him the ability to breathe, the uncomfortable position he is in, and the cold November rain streaking down the side of his face. Dying sucks. He learned the hard way that being crushed to death is overly romanticized, and it hurts. Really bad.

Finally, after two minutes of being hopelessly smothered, he musters up the thought "help". Pete swallows down the bile in his throat and cries for help as loud as he could. It's sad because he tried to yell, tried to scream, but all that came out was a broken whisper. Pete couldn't get enough air to call for help. All he can think about was how Tony Stark was going to find him, mangled under two tons of concrete boulders. The regret and shame on his face when he tells Aunt May. 

Suddenly, he's thinking of everything he didn't do. He never had his first kiss, got his permit or buy his first car. He'll never graduate highschool and become the next Tony Stark like he always dreamed he would. Instead he's going to die alone in a slow and agonizingly painful death. 

Red hot blood seeps from everywhere. Everything hurts. He looks down at his first suit he's wearing and begins to laugh. It was funny. He held his uncle in this exact red hoodie. Uncle Ben's blood still visible on his chest. And now, his own blood stains it too. Ironic. 

He can feel death's cold hand reaching into his body. An icy grip around his soul. Peter can feel the entity's sympathy, he can sense them looking upon him with pity, waiting for his body to give out.

"Please," Peter choked out. "Please don't let me leave him forever. I can't leave my father." His voice was trembling from the pain.Death looks at him and whispers, "I won't take you away from him. You can rest now, Peter." The voice is inviting, yet cold. Peter feels his body finally giving up.The entity decides he has suffered enough; nobody was going to be able to save him in time. So, death ends his life. Like unhooking a plug from an outlet, it takes Peter's soul out easily. His heart beat slows down. The world around him unfocuses like a camera and the rain drops becomes mumbled together. His eyes are slowly closing. And before be closes his eyes a final time, Peter hears the Iron Man suit land behind him. Peter sleeps.


	2. They Had Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sees from the viel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize I haven't updated in a while! That has changed! (Please do not beg for an update 😀)

It's been three days since Peter died under that pile of rubble. There's no color left in the world. Well, at least... not in his. Not anymore. There's a hole in his heart, it’s cold and it aches. It hurts. Tony Stark, living in a world without Peter Parker. A world where the last time he talked to Peter was an argument.

There's nothing that can describe what he feels. He misses Peter so much. It destroys him; this is something that will change him forever. 

All he does is sit in the living area of the compound with a bottle of whiskey in hand. Facing the windows. He doesn’t drink it- just holds it.

Outside shows a deciduous forest, and the Catskill Mountains in upstate New York. The sky is covered with black, raging thunder clouds signaling that it's about to storm. Tony recalls Peter once saying he loved thunderstorms. When he was little he thought that was Thor, so he watched the sky to see if he could spot the god in the clouds. Tony smiles a bit, imagining what his little face would look like watching the sky through a dirty window. 

He looks down at the untouched bottle of whiskey in his left hand. The glass is only a little cold against his warm palm. Tony hasn’t had a drink in a while. He stopped for his family, and if he has one sip he wouldn't be able to stop himself. So, Tony looks at the bottle and just cries. Nothing would be able to help him this time. This is rock bottom. 

Tony looks back out at the window as it starts to rain. He watches the storm. He sees Peter’s face light up at every strike. The man takes one last look at the bottle and throws it at the bulletproof windows in front of him. The whiskey smashes against it and the auburn poison streams down the glass like angry snakes. 

Tony gets up and screams out of anger and guilt, and from a few rooms away, rushed thumping of heels to the man in despair. Upon looking at the door, a woman with ginger hair stands in the doorway. The look of shock sends her rushing to her husband. 

Not knowing what to say, all she does is hold him, and comformently rubbing a hand on the opposite side of him, and cry with him because she's never seen him so broken before.

He didn't even need to say anything. One look at Pepper told her everything about how he is feeling. 

It wasn’t just Tony that grieved. A couple miles away, a widow lives in the Queens district of New York City. 

May Parker once has everything. Usually that means: having your dream job, an amazing car, no debt, paid bills, a nice house ect. 

May didn’t have that, but still she has everything. She has a shitty apartment in Queens, she has a shitty car from the 80’s, and a shitty job working at a taco shop blocks away, her rent is due in three days and doesn’t own a dime, but she has Peter, and that is all that matters. 

It’s the night Peter passed away. When she started going crazy that Peter wasn’t home, she called everyone in her contacts if they heard from Peter. Before getting to the 20th contender, there was a knock from the beaten up door. Hope started to spread through her, thinking that it was her son, she rushed to open the door and invite Peter into a big hug. Instead, standing outside in the pouring rain stands two police officers with solemn looks on their faces. 

The world around her suddenly fades out as she enters shock. 

x

It’s so cold, yet at the same time it’s warm. Peter opens his eyes. He isn’t in the warehouse, at least, he doesn’t think so. It looks like a warehouse, but Peter is not sure if he is at the same place he was when he fell asleep.. It looks hazy. Almost fake. All the light has a stretching effect to it, like squinting at stop lights at night. Peter looks around with a confused/lost look on his face. 

“Mr.Stark?” he calls out. His voice is light, soft, and echoing. “Aunt May?” He calls out louder. “H-Happy?” “ANYBODY, HELLO! IT”S PETER!” His shouts echo throughout this place, the sounds of the world seems like it’s underwater. There's no air here yet he doesn’t need to breathe. 

Peter also didn’t feel right it was like he was floating. He felt weak but also fuzzy. 

"Why are you screaming, young one?" Comes a soft female voice from behind. Quickly, Peter turns around as is face to face with a young woman with grass green skin, and black hair with purple dye at the bottom. Her emotion was blank across her facial features, but her eyes glistened with tears. Was she sad for Peter? Or something else?

He would ask 'Who are you?' But, is that really something he needed to know?

"What's going on? Why- why is everything blurry except you?" Peter asks child-like. He's obviously scared, evident by his shaky voice. 

"This is going to be hard to hear, butI think you already know. This place is the veil, the first layer of the after world." The green lady explains, she cocks her head to the side noticing how young he is, and the fear swelling up in his maple eyes. 

"So I'm… dead?" Asks the boy, his eyes look around for his body and he sees it. To the left a few feet ahead of him. His body was a sad sight. Peter's eyes were emotionless and so were his face, as if he was a robot that was deactivated. A tear was stuck in the middle of going down the crease between his eyebrows and cheek. The Peter notices behind him Tony's suit landing, still all so hazy. 

The green lady patiently waits for Peter to finish up. 

"Mr.Stark?" Peter weakly calls out. He sees Tony fall out of the suit and crawls to his body. 

"PETER!" Tony sobs. The man puts a hand on the body's face. His lips are blue and his eyes are dull. The light that animated his body has withdrawn, leaving nothing but an empty shell. 

Tony felt everything in his heart shatter. A black hole that formed in into his soul, sucking everything away. "Im sorry. I'm so sorry." All this father wants to do is console his son even after death, so he strokes his hands through Peters sweaty curls and kissed his forehead, only ever saying "im sorry" over and over again. He was sorry he wasn't fast enough, that he couldn't save Peter this time.

Peter walks over to Tony, crying. He crouches down in front of his mentor. 

"I know you can't hear me. I know how much you hurt right now, I know that feeling well. There's just one thing I want you to know; I love you. So, so much." The child says, whining from his crying. He sounded like a kid. Peter puts a hand on Tony's cheek. 

"Peter," said the fierce green woman. He looks over to her, with horror in his wide eyes. "I know this is hard. So hard. But, I need you to follow me," the gaze she gave to Peter felt like a structure. Like an island in the middle of the sea. 

With one last look to Tony, Peter started to walk towards her. "This is only the beginning." The woman said, as his long fingers took her outstretched hand.


End file.
